


[Podfic] Character Bleed

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [50]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Pornz? XD





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavish_Squalor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavish_Squalor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Character Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251686) by lazy_daze. 



> Recorded as a party favor for lavis_squalor for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you to lazy_daze for having blanket permission!! <3

Cover Art provided by rscreighton

| 

## Character Bleed

  


**Author:** lazy_daze  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** CWRPS  
  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen (Sam/Dean)  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Pornz?  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bCWRPS%5d%20Character%20Bleed.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/629871.html) | **Wordcount:** 2600  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bCWRPS%5d%20Character%20Bleed.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB| **Duration:** 0:17:23  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bCWRPS%5d%20Character%20Bleed.m4b) | **Size:** 8.3 MB| **Duration:** 0:17:23  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
